This invention relates to a home entertainment system and a method for its operation and, more particularly, to facilitation of electronic program guide (EPG) functions with respect to the promotion of future television programs in a home entertainment system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,455 which issued on Dec. 11, 1990 discloses a system and process for supplying supplemental information after a user responds to a cue. The cue is provided during a broadcast to indicate the availability of the supplemental information relating to the broadcast. The supplemental information is preferably sent at a later time, although schedule information for the supplemental information is sent with the broadcast. After the user responds to the cue, the schedule information is first stored and is then used to record the supplemental information. In one embodiment, supplemental data is sent in the VBI of the video signal.